


Carry On

by Ty_Tha_Kid



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: And so it begins...., Bloodthirsty Decepticons, Kaon - Freeform, Like seriously mech knows how to rile up a crowd, Megatron can rock a speech, The rebellion begins, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, song-fic, threatened violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_Tha_Kid/pseuds/Ty_Tha_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of Kaon, a revolution is rising. Witness the very beginnings of the Decepticons as the gladiator Megatron rouses the ire of a captive audience and entices them to go to war against the upper-class mechs who for so long have been their oppressors. The Kanoites are strong, and they have resolved to no longer accept their fate without fighting for freedom. They will do whatever it takes to persevere. They will Carry On.</p>
<p>Song: Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Hi there guys! Uhh.... I'm Ty! Lol so, I used to be VERY active on wattpad, but I've only recently acquired an Ao3 account, even though I've been reading fics on here for years! So, I decided to finally get off my lazy ass and transfer my fics to my new account, now here we are! 
> 
> As you might have noticed, I specialize in song-fics. I mean, it's so cool to me how I can take these musical stories and apply them to characters and scenarios of my choosing! Anyways, I thought it was ironic that this is the first fic I'm posting, considering it's also the last one that I wrote, oh..... Two years ago now? So yeah, it's been a good minute, but I got a VERY good irl friend of mine to edit and help me revamp this bad boy, so it shouldn't be TOO terrible!
> 
> But let me know what you think in the comments below! Flames, compliments, constructive criticism, maybe even songs/ideas you've got floating in your head, I want it all! Alright, don't let me delay you any longer, you know what to do now! Enjoy (hopefully)!
> 
> Here's a link to the song, by the way:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Hvv6BXdQiU
> 
> Transformers and all affiliated characters/events belong to Hasbro, and the song to Avenged Sevenfold. I make no profit whatsoever from posting this story.

The hulking mech stood looming above the sea of upturned faces, making brief optic contact with mechs here and there. His glances upon them may have been short, but they were still all the more intimidating. This was his army, his resistance force, his tool of revolution. Each and every bot had experienced ill treatment at the servos of those with more wealth than them. This angered the bots, causing them to feel tired of being treated like scrap.

Megatron and bots like him had seen the darker side of the higher classes; they had seen what greed could do to those with wealth and power. There were bots in Iacon who lived their lives in pampered bliss, which fueled their greed and desire for everything imaginable, while mechs like Megatron were trampled upon and used as stepping stools for those with power, those who still searched for more.

But after all these years, Megatron felt he had finally had enough. After all these years of being forced to endure the many wails of starving sparklings, while the upper class younglings never shed a single tear, he had finally spread a message through the grapevine that was the Kaonite gossip network. The massive gladiator was holding a rally for those mechs who were brave enough to stand with him in opposing the system, and he was quite pleased by the number of mecha who had responded to his call.

Standing slightly behind him were his two lieutenants. To his right was the tall, ever silent form of his fellow gladiator, Soundwave, the masked mech who was known in the arena as The Faceless Terror of Kaon. The laconic mech possessed a razor-sharp wit, rare telepathic abilities, a small but growing brood of Cassetticons, and formidable fighting skills. To this day, he was still the only mech capable of fighting Megatron himself to a standstill.

Standing behind his left shoulder was a slightly younger bot, a Seeker, to be precise. His designation was Starscream, and he was the Prince of Vos and the Winglord of the Seeker armada, as well as one of the most loyal new recruits Megatron had.

Finally deciding that enough bots were present, Megatron raised his voice and addressed the crowd for the first time.

"My fellow Kaonites!"

_Some people live that selfish desire_  
_Guarding the flame of those deep in fire_  
_Seeking out those with a voice_  
_One for tomorrow_

"Mechs, we are gathered here this solar cycle for one reason and one reason only. For too long, we have lived in poverty. For too long, we have been forced to live like slaves while so-called upper-class, superior, mechs live in wealth, wallowing in their self-indulgent, luxurious lives! But no more!"

Looking out into the crowd, Megatron locked optics with mechs here and there, igniting a connection between them. "We are on fire, you and I. We are consumed by the flames of righteous rage, and that rage will be our strength! I will be your guiding force, and together we will turn the flames of our hatred on the mechs that call themselves our lords, that believe we are inferior! No more will we watch our children starve! Our brethren fight to the death in the arena in an attempt to earn enough fuel to sustain themselves and their families, all for the sick amusement of our superiors!"

Feeling his audience being worked into a frenzy, Megatron flashed a menacing grin, dentae bared, sharp, eager, and thirsting for energon.

"Let us rise up and secure the future for our starving creations, our unborn grand creations, and ourselves! Who are the wealthy mechs to deny us a future, deny us the promise of a tomorrow where we do not have to kill to survive, to watch friends and kin offline? We are not inferior! We will no longer be trodden upon like scrap!"

Throwing a powerful fist into the air, Megatron called out to his army, his brothers and sisters in rebellion.

"Let us rise!"

_They say we've lost our minds, we've just gained control_  
_Search endlessly, fight till we're free_  
_Fly past the edge of the sea_  
_No bended knee, no mockery,_  
_Somehow we still carry on_

"Already there are murmurs on the streets of the Iacon itself, talk that there is an insane mech starting a revolution amongst the lower classes. I am well aware of the whispers, but I choose to ignore them. After all, am I truly insane? Indeed, I have never felt more level-headed, more in control of my life then at this very moment, and I can promise each and every spark here that same freedom and control!"

Striding across the dais he was on, Megatron felt a frenzy rising within his own spark, feeding off of the elated emotions of his audience. There and then, amongst the nascent presence of what would be his army, Megatron made a silent promise to himself.

He truly would lead these bots to the freedom they deserved. He would ensure that never again would a mech or femme be forced to scavenge, steal, fight, kill, in a desperate attempt to survive.

"Here and now, my brethren, I will make to you the same promise I made to myself. I will lead you to victory, and we will let nothing, no mech, stand in our way. If we must raze civilization to the ground and start anew to achieve our goal, then so be it! We will burn this world to the ground for what it's done to us, all the way from the Sea of Light, to the Sea of Rust, and everything in between! We are the cure for the virus that has infected Cybertron, and no more will we kneel and serve those who wish to subjugate us! Every being here has known the struggle of poverty, but we have all found a way to survive, and dare I say it, THRIVE, regardless of our circumstances! What, do you ask, is the bond that links us all here together? We have all found a way to carry on, and we will no longer be broken!"

_Silence your fear, we've got to move higher,_  
_High like the stars in the sky_  
_Guiding us all_  
_Battle the will of those who conspire,_  
_Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow_

The Kaonites were more frenetic than ever. Megatron could feel the bloodlust in the countless EM fields, the desire for revenge, for the chance to live a fair, equal life on par with the wealthy. But somehow, over all the noise of the crowd, one mech managed to make his voice heard.

"But what if we ain't strong enough? They got guns, an army, 'n weapons enough to wipe us off the face of Cybertron! What makes us powerful enough to gain our freedom?"

A hush fell over the sea of bots, the question bringing a sudden halt to their revelry.

However, Megatron stood unfazed, not appearing shaken in the least. With yet another wicked grin, he turned to address the doubtful Kaonite.

"My dear mech, I will not lie. The path before us is long and covered in energon, both our own and that of our enemies. But the road behind us is even more stained, but only with the blood, sweat, and tears of our people! You ask what gives us the strength to do the unthinkable? It is the very camaraderie that has been brewed by our essential enslavement! It is the bond that has been forged between us all by the hardships brought upon us by the filthy elites! They lie pampered in their towers, scheming against each other in desperate bids for more power and wealth, while we all are siblings, our familial ties only strengthened by our ordeals! Without that bond, what army can hope to stand against us?"

As if a switch had been flipped, the energy came back to the crowd at Megatron's words. Their hope returned with renewed vigor, their fears quelled by the gladiator's powerful rebuttal. They would indeed follow him, to the death if need be. No more would they wallow in their own sorrow—their destinies were theirs for the taking.

_Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold_  
_Search endlessly, fight till we're free_  
_Fly past the edge of the sea_  
_No bended knee, no mockery,_  
_Somehow we still carry on_

"The elite mechs are guilty of a crime, and they have gone without punishment for far too long! But here and now? In this very moment, I say we deliver their sentence! No more endless searching for freedom, no more supplication to the unworthy, no more dying while they live unharmed! We are strong, we are united, and we will not be stopped! Now, what say you? Are you with me? Will you follow me to freedom, to justice, to victory?"

The audience went wild. All of the screams before were whispers compare to the noise the crowd sent up as Megatron closed his speech. They all, now more than ever, were ready to follow him along the path to freedom and glory. Of course, they were well aware that the trials ahead of them would be long and brutal, but mechs could only be downtrodden for so long before they were willing to risk it all, and these bots had reached that point.

They would persevere. They would live. They would carry on.

_Search endlessly, fight till we're free_  
_Fly past the edge of the sea_  
_No bended knee, no mockery,_  
_Somehow we still carry on_  
_Carry on_

"What is our next move, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave questioned.

The Decepticon leader looked up and made direct optic contact with the mech before giving a reply. He had tried searching for freedom; he searched endlessly it seemed sometimes. But the kind of freedom he wanted could not be found. He would have to fight until all the mechs who were downtrodden were liberated. Megatron would scour Cybertron of its soft, filthily lavish mechs. He would bend a knee to others no longer; he would be mocked by those that had a deluded sense of superiority no more. And even though his army wasn't quite what he wanted it to be compared to the Prime's Elite Guard, Megatron would still fight to the end, no matter what. He would carry on.

"We move to attack Praxus," Megatron snapped. "They will never know what hit them."

"Decepticons, move out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.... What'd you all think? Let me know on a scale of 1-10? Wait..... Damn, I sound like a compliment whore right now, don't I? Heh, sorry! 
> 
> Anyways, in all seriousness, I was brought into the transformers fandom by means of a little series called "Dathana de Gray" by sockets of all people (a conglomerate of Gatekat and Femme4jack, who I consider some of the tf fanfic greats), so it's a little intimidating to be posting something of my own on a website where such AMAZING authors reside. I mean, I've been bouncing around this place for about 4 years now, and I've seen some of the shit the TF authors are capable of. Talk about incredible, and I know I don't measure up to most, if any, of you guys. 
> 
> Enough hero worship though, the point of all that was.... Actually, I can't remember, haha. I guess I won't hold you guys up anymore then, huh? Well, hopefully I'll see you guys with my next post! Ciao! Any and all comments, both positive and negative, are appreciated! :D
> 
> But I would like to apologize for excessive and gratuitous use of the phrase "Carry on"..... Couldn't help it! XD


End file.
